


The Birds and the Bee

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: But Bumblebee is very lucky, Established Romantic Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fuel Exchange, Hand Jobs, Happy Relationships, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Starscream is a troll, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Threesome, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Windblade is a troll, body mods, light bickering, sexy worldbuiling, very briefly and vaguely implied past Megatron/Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Starscream and Windblade give Bumblebee the love and attention he very much deserves.





	The Birds and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Starscream/Bumblebee/Windblade, with Bumblebee at the centre of some sexy attention.

The thing about Bumblebee being everyone’s supportive and understanding friend was that he was the person a lot of people went to in order to vent about their problems and unload their issues, and because Bumblebee was so empathetic he tended to take it all on board. So Bumblebee didn’t just have his own issues to deal with, he felt vaguely involved with everyone else’s as well, and it could be very draining. Honestly, it sometimes got to the point where Bumblebee felt a bit taken advantage of, like people saw him as someone they could go to in order to make themselves feel better, without really giving so much thought to his feelings and problems.

For this reason Bumblebee had been feeling a bit run-down and hard done by lately, as recently people had been particularly prone to forgetting that he had a life and problems of his own to take care of. Fortunately, it turned out that certain individuals had been considering his feelings after all, and had decided to do something about them. Bumblebee assumed that Windblade had been the one to notice that he had been feeling a little neglected lately, as she was about as empathetic as he was, although to be fair Starscream’s scheming tendencies made him quite observant of these things sometimes. Normally when Starscream was attentive to the feelings of others it was because he was looking for a way to manipulate them to his advantage, but he had been very _gradually_ getting a handle on the notion that other people’s feelings mattered for their own sakes as well. After all, Bee thought as lay on the recharge slab with his arms magnetised above his head, this did seem like a little bit of a Starscream-y idea.

While he’d never had a particularly strong preference, for most of his life Bee had personally found other grounders to be the most physically attractive bots, but over the last few years he was very much starting to see the appeal of fliers. Bee heard his cooling fans kick in as he watched Starscream and Windblade’s fingers dance over each other’s responsive wings and turbines while the two jets shared a kiss with exhibitionist abandon. Bee loved to watch them, and sometimes he was happy to do just that, but with his arms pinned above his head and his frame growing more and more overheated as they continued to lavish attention on one another, Bee was beginning to hope they remembered that this was about how _he_ had been feeling neglected.

Bee squirmed and let out a frustrated groan of arousal, at which point Windblade broke from her kiss with Starscream to give Bee a sweetly sympathetic look, “Maybe we’ve teased enough,” she said graciously.

Starscream looked over at Bee, but the expression he wore was one of sly wickedness, “Oh…I dunno about that,” he replied with an infuriating smirk, before he slide his hand over to a particularly sensitive area beneath Windblade’s cockpit, making her gasp.

Bee knew that Windblade wouldn’t let Starscream keep this up for much longer, but ever since the time he had spent as a touch-starved, immaterial ghost, he had found his hunger for physical contact heightened, and he didn’t want to be deprived a moment longer, “Please,” he said, straining against the magnetic force that held his arms in place, “I need you now.”

A smile of satisfaction spread over Starscream’s face before he replied, “Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…”

Starscream and Windblade climbed onto the recharge slab on either side of Bee, and started running their hands over his frame, dipping their fingers into the seams in his plating. Bee let out a pleasured moan, allowing his head to fall back and offlining his optics as he drank in the sweet sensation of their touch gliding across his tingling frame.

Bee then felt a hand clasp his chin and turn his head, and he onlined his vision to see Starscream’s scarlet optics gazing at him with a look of lustful mischief, “My poor, precious Bumblebee,” he purred, “feeling a bit neglected are we? Been wanting attention? Hmmm, you really should be more open about your feelings you know? Keeping all your emotions bottled up like that is bad for you, and it’s so _dishonest_ not to tell the ones who care about you that you need help. _Don’t you know we’re stronger together than apart?_ ” Bee heard Windblade break out into a fit of giggles. “I really shouldn’t be rewarding bad behaviour,” Starscream sighed as he ran his thumb over Bee’s lower lip, “but you know me, far too compassionate to be able to bear punishing you. I’ll just have to lavish you with kindness and hope you see the light.”

Starscream cut off any opportunity for a wry retort from Bee when he leant over and kissed him deeply and immodestly, and Bee wasn’t about to complain, gladly kissing him back with the same inhibition. Bee could feel Windblade’s fingers circling around a sensitive panel on his side, and Bee knew exactly what she was after and was more than willing to give it to her. He let the panel slide aside to reveal a set of three cables retracted into his body, and after lightly running her finger over the tips of them as though she were trying to decide which one she wanted, Windblade delicately plucked the tip of one of the cables and gently drew it out of its housing. Windblade played with the tip of cable between her fingers, rolling it and squeezing at it, and that sent lovely little jolts of pleasure down into Bee’s frame, but he knew that was nothing compared to what was coming as he heard one of Windblade’s own panels shift aside.

Bee felt Windblade plug his cable into a port on her body, and moments later a delicious sensation started to spread out from the centre of his frame, which felt like hands had reached under his plating and were caressing the ultrasensitive protoform mesh beneath. The sensation got steadily more intense and delectable with each pulse that Windblade fed from her frame and into Bee’s. Windblade was relatively young compared to Bumblebee and Starscream, but she was better than both of them at this; in fact, she was better than almost anyone Bee had plugged into before. After he had been blown away by her for the first time, Bee had asked how she’ acquired her talent, and Windblade explained that before Cityspeakers were allowed to attempt something as complicated and potentially dangerous as a mind to mind connection, they had to practice with frame to frame manipulations. Well, Bee had thought, that helped explain why Sparkstalker had proposed to Lightbright so soon after meeting her.

Windblade’s ministrations caused Bumblebee to shudder and moan desperately into Starscream’s kiss, and he felt a grin spread across Starscream’s face, “We’re going to wreck you tonight little Bee,” he whispered, before he planted another quick kiss on his lips, followed by a trail of kisses down his body. By the time Starscream reached the panel between Bee’s legs covering his wetware, Starscream only had to brush against it before it snapped aside to allow Bee’s straining spike to extend and the lubricant that had been building up behind his valve cover to spill out.

Starscream smirked as he brushed his fingers lightly over Bee’s anterior node, causing Bee to gasp and jerk his hips in Starscream’s direction, “So shamelessly eager,” Starscream purred appreciatively as he gently stroked the outer rim of valve, before gently slipping a finger inside.

“Of course he is,” replied Windblade, reaching out and tracing a finger around the tip of Bee’s spike, “he’s eager for a well-earned and overdue reward; there’s no shame in that.” Windblade took Bee’s spike in her hand and started to stroke it steadily.

“Yes our little Bee spreads himself so thin and asks for so little in return; he’s lucky he doesn’t need to ask for us to reward him for it. And we’re going to reward him _amply_ , aren’t we Windblade?” said Starscream, adding another finger to Bee’s valve and twisting his digits so that they hit a sweet spot inside him, causing Bee to spasm and cry out in pleasure.

“Oh _absolutely_ ,” said Windblade grinning, as she started to increase the pace of her strokes on Bee’s spike.

Bee writhed and moaned as all the feelings of tension, stress and neglect that had been building up in both his frame and his mind as of late melted away under the heat of the searing hot pleasure provided by the two jets who loved him.

Then he felt the motion of Windblade’s hand on his spike slow to a halt before she simply held it at the base and said, “You know Starscream, I think we can do better, or at least you can.”

For a brief moment a look of offense passed over Starscream’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a smug expression as he reinterpreted her words and understood what she was suggesting, “Well then allow me,” he said, withdrawing his fingers from Bee’s valve.

Starscream let his own panels shift aside, allowing his spike to extend and copious amounts of lubricant to drip down his thighs. Bumblebee shivered as Starscream thoughtfully regarded Bee’s spike, which Windblade held in place, for what felt like an eternity, as though he didn’t know exactly what he was going to do with it and exactly what he was doing to Bee right now by delaying. Just when Bee was about ready to yell at him, Starscream straddled his hips and started to lower himself down so that the rim of his sopping valve brushed against the tip of Bee’s spike. Bee’s hips jerked upwards towards the warm, wet relief, but Starscream just raised his own hips in time with Bee’s motion, keeping that relief just out of reach. Bee let out a groan of frustration, and Starscream just snickered in response.

“ _Be nice_ ,” Windblade chided.

“Oh I’m very nice,” Starscream replied, lowering his hips just enough to rub the rim of his valve over Bee’s spike, making Bee moan in a mix of the pleasure and frustration of getting _something_ but still not _enough_.

Finally, after more of this than Bee felt was necessary, Starscream began to work his way down further, letting Bee’s spike slip inside him, albeit at a torturously slow pace. All the same, it felt divine; Starscream was fixated on continuously modding his frame, and that fixation extended to his interfacing equipment. Starscream’s valve was lined with all sorts of upgrades that made fragging him _quite_ the experience; Bee hadn’t been at all surprised to find that Starscream had these kinds of mods the first time they’d interfaced, but that didn’t mean they’d left him any less delirious. After their first few times together, Starscream had started cycling through different mods until he had figured out which ones left Bee (and Windblade) in a particularly inarticulate state. Starscream’s valve had bumps, ridges, magnets and electric currents in all the right places to drive Bee out of his mind.

Starscream finally worked his way down so that Bee was fully sheathed inside him, with Windblade moving her hand out of the way to rest on Starscream’s inner thigh. Starscream and Bee both let out sighs of satisfaction, as Starscream just rested there for a moment to drink in the sensation of Bee filling him up, his mods having adjusted the size of his valve so they fit each other just right. Bee felt the callipers of Starscream’s valve gently rippling around his spike and an electrical current start to work its way down the shaft until Bee could feel its tingling warmth flooding through his own valve. The stimulation from Starscream’s valve together with the signals Windblade was sending through his cable could have caused Bee to overload right then and there if he’d allowed it, but he wasn’t ready to give Starscream that satisfaction just yet – he had been acting far too cocky (as usual). Fortunately, four million years of building up stamina meant that Bee could draw this out for a while if he wanted.

“Mmm, do you like that Bee?” Starscream asked.

“You know I do,” mumbled Bee through the haze of his pleasure.

“But I like to hear you say it,” replied Starscream with a grin.

Starscream slowly started to move up and down, and as Bee felt the ridges and bumps that lined his valve stroke so delectably against his spike he couldn’t help but let Starscream hear him gasp and moan. Starscream watched and listened with all the smug satisfaction that was to be expected as Bee writhed beneath him. Windblade watched as well, her expression growing increasingly laden with lust, before the hand that had been resting on Starscream’s thigh started to roam upwards to wrap around his spike give it a couple of lazy strokes as she turned to look at him with a playfully sly smile. Starscream grinning lasciviously at her, before he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing kiss, and Bee let out a little cry at the unexpected stimulation as Starscream twisted on top of him to seize her.

Starscream and Windblade kissed each other fervently as Starscream let his hands wander over Windblade’s frame to seek out the spots he knew could make her tremble, and as the two jets ravished each other the sensuous signals Windblade sent through Bee’s cable became a more frenzied sensation. It felt like the hands that had been slowly caressing him were now roaming hungrily over him much like Starscream and Windblade’s hands were eagerly roaming over each other, and it felt like they were pressing into his protoform with a pressure that took pleasure to the edge of pain without quite tipping over the brink.

It wasn’t long before Windblade’s own interface panels shifted aside, and as soon as Starscream heard the click of them opening he threw Windblade off him unceremoniously so that she flopped onto the recharge slab next to Bee. Starscream grinned at her maniacally as he continued to move up and down on Bee’s spike, his optics alight with gleeful antagonism as he watched her, waiting for her reaction, and Bee could feel his excitement at the idea of riling her up in the rippling of his valve. Windblade however refused to give him the rise he was after, and instead just offered him a decidedly unfazed look before proceeding to climb on top of Bee, with her aft up in the air so that Starscream had a good view of her valve, and leaned down to give her kisses to Bee instead. Bee received them gladly, floating on the intoxicating cocktail of sensations provided by Windblade’s mouth on his, the signals from her frame massaging his protoform, and Starscream’s valve stroking and clenching around his spike.

Windblade started to rock back and forth slightly and make little moaning and cooing noises as she kissed him, and Bee surmised that Starscream hadn’t been able to be presented with her valve for long without playing with it. She moved against the fingers that he worked into her while kissing Bee deeply and lustfully, until her mouth started slipping from his and Bee realised that Starscream was tugging on her hips to try and line her valve with his spike, which was putting her at a difficult angle to continue kissing him. Windblade twisted her hips out of Starscream’s grasp and rolled to Bee’s side, before getting up on her knees to level her face with Starscream’s. She gazed at him intently while sliding a hand down his cockpit to hover near his spike and moved her face close to his, and he returned her intense gaze before angling his head for his mouth to meet hers. Just before his lips could brush her own, Windblade grinned and moved back, her hand sliding back up his cockpit away from his spike. Bee would have laughed if he was able to make any sound without it devolving into a moan, as Starscream looked at Windblade with the mix of aggravation, amusement and arousal that so often characterised the pair’s intimate moments and, well, their relationship in general.

Windblade made her way backwards on the recharge slab and then flung a leg over Bee’s head, before positioning and lowering herself down so that she was sitting on Bee’s face while facing Starscream. Bee began kissing her valve with the same eagerness he had been kissing her mouth moments ago, enjoying the distinctly Camien taste of her, as Windblade moaned and squirmed in appreciation. Bee could tell from the way they were angled on top of him and the sounds they started making that Windblade and Starscream hadn’t been able to resist giving in to kissing each other for very long.

The three of them remained in this position for a while, all of them too lost in the delight of each other to pay much attention to the passage of time. Bee had been basking in the plateau of his pleasure for a while now, his mind saturated in about as much ecstasy it could handle without tipping him over the edge, but as time went on and the jets above him continued to make lovely little noises as they pleasured him and each other, Bee felt his resolve begin to erode. Eventually it reached the point where resisting his overload was starting to verge on painful, and Bee felt no reason to deny himself any longer. With a pronounced shudder of his frame, ripples of electricity started to travel over Bee’s body and up the bodies of the jets on top of him, who started to shake as the current of Bee’s overload tipped them both over into overloads of their own. Shocks of utterly overwhelming pleasure crashed through Bee’s frame, knocking any remaining coherent thought from his mind as all he was able to know for those moments was the absolute rapture that gripped him. Starscream and Windblade clung to each other desperately as they cried out in their own ecstasy, little wisps of smoke starting to rise off their frames as they neared the end of the overload.

When it was over the three bots just remained still for a few minutes, with Windblade and Starscream slouching against each other and Bee lucky that he was a sturdy little bot as two jets rested their full weight on him. Eventually Starscream and Windblade climbed off him shakily, which was a mix of relief, as Bee was freed from their weight, and deprivation, as he was also denied the pleasurable contact of their bodies.

Windblade unplugged Bee’s cable from her frame and guided it back into its housing, before she collapsed down next to him and smiled at him through the haze of the afterglow, “I imagine you’ll be getting sick of this by now,” she said, releasing the magnetised bonds holding Bee’s arms above his head. As soon as his arms were freed he wrapped them around Windblade without even thinking about it, and she responded in kind as she snuggled into him with a warm smile on her face.

“What do you two think you’re doing? We’re hardly done,” Starscream protested, poking them. Starscream had spent most of his life honing his stamina to try to keep up with a Point One Percenter, so he was pretty hard to keep down (but then that was true of Starscream in all respects).

Windblade and Bee ignored him for a little as Starscream continued to prod at them, before Windblade wearily unwrapped herself from Bee, and in a sudden burst of energy and movement used her legs to seize Starscream by the waist, and swung them both around so that Starscream landed on his back on the recharge slab next to Bee, with Windblade straddling him.

“That’s more like it,” said Starscream with a smirk. He started to run his fingers over the little exposed ports on Windblade’s side, and she gave a hum of appreciation at the gentle contact with the sensitive area.

Starscream gazed at her ports thoughtfully, before he placed a finger over one of them and said, “Well we’ve plugged in one cable,” he then placed a second finger over another one of her ports, “how about we add another?”

Windblade shook her head in amusement, “Greedy thing,” she muttered, as she started to trace a finger around the panel that concealed Starscream’s cables.

“Oh no my dear, none for me,” said Starscream, his smirk widening. “ _Both_ for Bee.”

Windblade quirked an eyebrow, then looked over to Bee, “Do you feel up for that?” she asked gently.

Bee looked between Windblade and Starscream with an expression that implored them for mercy, but he could feel his frame tingle with excitement at the notion. After all, Bee had taken all three of Windblade’s ports at once before, although on that occasion he hadn’t been in recovery from an incredible overload, and the experience had still left him out of commission for a bit.

Bee sighed, “You did promise you’d wreck me,” he said looking at Starscream, “and I don’t need to make you anymore of a liar than you already are.”

Starscream grinned at Bee, before he turned to Windblade and suddenly pushed her to the side out of his lap. He managed to get a surprised yelp out of her this time, which made him grin wider than ever as he sat up and scooted backwards on the recharge slab so that his back was leaning up against the wall. He scooped Bee up and placed him in his lap facing him, and for a moment Starscream’s attention seemed to wander from whatever nefarious scheme he had planned as he looked into Bee’s face and his expression softened. Bee returned the warm look and rested his chin on the top of Starscream’s cockpit, and felt an almost undetectable shiver in Starscream’s frame in response.

“Hurry up Windblade,” said Starscream, without tearing his gaze from Bee’s optics, “Bee’s waiting.”

Bee heard Windblade huff as she got back up onto her knees, “Well are we plugging him into me, you or both of us then?” she asked with a slightly aggravated edge to her voice.

Starscream started to pull one of Bee’s cables from its housing, “As good as I am at this, I’m willing to admit that you’re _a little_ better at it, and we do want Bee to have the deluxe treatment tonight, don’t we?” he said, passing the cable to Windblade. Windblade plugged the cable into one of her ports, before Starscream extracted a second cable from Bee’s frame and passed that to her as well.

“Anyway,” Starscream continued, “I have other things planned.” With that, a panel on Starscream’s torso slide open, revealing his port and cable for fuel exchange.

“Seriously?” Bee said, looking down at Starscream’s equipment with an overwhelmed expression.

“Oh, only if you want to my sweet,” said Starscream, giving Bee’s nose a condescending little tap, “I just want to make sure you get all pleasure you deserve.”

A fuel exchange on-top of two cables in the wake of an overload would certainly be a full-on experience, and a voice in Bee’s head told him he should probably pace himself. However, another _hungrier_ voice in his mind told him to _just_ _go for it, what did he have to lose?_

“Frag it,” Bee muttered as he let the panel covering his own fuel exchange equipment slide aside.

Starscream grinned as he plugged them into each other, “You won’t regret it,” he promised.

Starscream let out a pleasurable little sigh as he let his fuel start to flow into Bee at a gentle rate, and Bee matched his pace as he let his own fuel flow into Starscream. Bee savoured the relaxed sensation of gently giving and receiving fuel, knowing that things probably weren’t going to remain gentle and relaxed for very long. He felt the signals from Windblade start to flow through his frame again; the sensation of the caresses to his protoform returned, but this time they were joined by a delightful shiver that travelled up and down his spinal strut.

Starscream started grinding his hips so that his pressurised spike rubbed against Bee’s sopping valve, before he grabbed Bee by his waist to lift him up and reposition him over the tip of his spike. However, Bee then felt some other hands grasp his hips from behind and pull him backwards so that he found himself on his knees, his head landing in Starscream’s lap.

“We agreed Bee would be getting the _deluxe_ treatment,” Bee heard Starscream say testily, “I’m better at this than you are.”

“Well this is the deluxe cabling experience,” Windblade replied, “Bee gets your spike all the time, but he doesn’t often get this.”

“Yeah, because it’s not as good,” Starscream retorted.

“Then why do I remember it making _you_ whimper?” Windblade replied smugly.

Bee knew from experience that this back and forth could continue for Primus-knows how long, and he decided to take matters into his own hands (and mouth) as he reached for the areas at the base of Starscream’s wings that he knew to be especially sensitive and wrapped his lips around the head of Starscream’s spike.

“I- _ahhhhh, mmmm…_ ” Bee felt Starscream’s hands start to stoke his head and play with his horns as he moaned in response to Bee’s attentions, “Ok, _fine_ ,” Starscream conceded.

Bee felt the tip of Windblade’s spike teasingly rub against the entrance to his valve, before she slowly started to work it inside. Windblade’s spike wasn’t as extensively modded as Starscream’s and she was less experienced at using it on its own, but she had her own ways of making the experience special. As Windblade began to slide her spike in and out of him, Bee felt the signals she was transmitting through his cables synchronise with her thrusts; with each thrust inwards an intense shiver formed at the base of Bee’s spinal strut before it travelled up his back, and the caresses to his protoform became especially deep in the mesh near his valve, making that area extra sensitive.

Windblade’s signals gradually grew more powerful as Starscream began increasing the rate of fuel exchange between Bee’s frame and his own. Either giving or receiving energon was in itself a mildly pleasurable feeling, but completing a fuel circuit with another bot and manipulating the flow of energon between two (or more) frames could lead to some pretty intense sensations, depending on how it was done. The way Starscream was currently making the energon race through Bee’s internals created a feeling of exhilaration akin to the thrill he felt when he was driving at top speed, while the frisson Windblade was sending up his spinal strut accentuated that electrifying experience.

Bee squirmed in between the two jets, the bombardment of sensations making him feel as though he had to be doing _something_ in response, but those same sensations were pushing any coherent thought from his mind as to _what_. However, he still had enough automatic memory to unthinkingly run his fingers over the sensor clusters it the base of Starscream’s wings in the way that caused Starscream to shudder and make little noises. As every feeling grew more intense Bee revved his engine in desperation, and Starscream and Windblade both moaned as the vibrations travelled through Bee’s frame and into their own.

Bee started to notice that while he could feel Starscream’s energon rushing into him, he could no longer feel his own energon flowing out into Starscream; fuel was building up in his frame and starting to make his protoform swell, causing it to be even more sensitive. Bee realised that Starscream had grabbed the cable outputting energon from Bee’s frame into Starscream’s and squeezed it shut so that the fuel building up in Bee’s body had nowhere to go. Bee trembled with desperation as his protoform grew increasingly sensitive while he felt more and more energon building up around his fuel output port, putting ever greater pressure on the sensor nodes in that area.

As the sensations started to become unbearable Bee blindly grabbed for the hand squeezing the fuel cable shut, weakly trying to wrestle it off as he moaned frantically around Starscream’s spike. Starscream wouldn’t relent however, firmly keeping his hand clamped around the cable despite Bee’s weak yet desperate protests. It all became intolerable enough that Bee was ready to send a safe signal to make Starscream stop, but Starscream pre-empted him and finally released the cable from his grasp. Bee felt an amazingly giddy rush of pleasure and relief throughout his whole frame as the energon that had been building up inside him was finally able to explosively surge down the cable and into Starscream, who gave a little shudder and cry at the sensation of Bee’s fuel gushing into him.

That had been enough to push Bee to the precipice of his next overload, and it wouldn’t take much more to tip him over the edge. Starscream and Windblade seemed to sense this as they both thrusted into him more frantically in an effort to finish him and themselves off.

“Is this what you wanted Bee? Is this the attention you needed? Are you happy Bee? Do we please you?” Starscream rambled deliriously between little gasps and cries of pleasure that indicated his own climax was growing near.

Bee moaned around Starscream’s spike in affirmation. _Yes, this was what he had wanted._ He had just…wanted someone caring about how _he_ was feeling for once; making _him_ the centre of attention, and well… _this fit the bill._

“We love you Bee,” said Windblade with desperate sincerity as Bee felt her start to tremble with pleasure.

And with that Bee was done. A wave of pure bliss burst outwards from his spark like a supernova, setting his protoform ablaze with sweet ecstasy and sending out rapturously tingling ribbons of electricity to dance over his frame, which spread to his two jets, sparking their own overloads. Currents of electric ecstasy washed over each of them and sparks arced between their frames as they were lit up with enough overwhelming pleasure to cause error messages to pop up in their vision, before that momentarily glitched out altogether. Bee’s audials remained functional enough that he could hear a chorus of ecstatic screams from his jets, and he would have joined them if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

After this surge of pleasure had passed, the three of them were left a smoking wreck, the room filled with the sound of their cooling fans blazing at their highest setting. Starscream was slumped motionless against the wall, his head lolling backwards as he gave the ceiling a spaced-out look. Windblade had collapsed forwards onto Bee, and now just lay on top of him as motionless as Starscream. Bee still had both of their spikes inside him, but he didn’t even notice; he wasn’t really in a state to notice much at all beyond the warm afterglow he was wrapped in. His processor was still rebooting some of its functions and his vision was still a bit glitchy, and he probably couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to.

After some time, Windblade weakly climbed off of Bee and slipped her spike out of him. She collapsed onto the recharge slab next to him and gently repositioned him so that Starscream’s spike was no longer in his mouth. Starscream began to slowly slide down the wall so that he came to lie on the recharge slab with Bee sandwiched between him and Windblade.

“Don’t…don’t think that we’re done with you yet little Bee,” he said drowsily, “but…we’ll let you have a _little_ break first.”

“Maybe…we could even have a medium break,” Windblade yawned as she snuggled in closer to Bee.

“Yeah, a medium break is…acceptable,” muttered Starscream, as he moved in closer as well.

“Uh-huh,” was all Bee could manage to say in response, although he managed to pack an enormous amount of gratitude into those two syllables.

And so the three of them drifted into recharge, snuggled together in a way that only bots who’d had a lot of practice fitting themselves together could manage. Bee was the first to slip into peaceful dreams, and the last thing in his mind before he fell into recharge was the feeling of being satisfied and loved.


End file.
